April 10, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 boop 5:02 Williamm258 hi Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 5:21 Dragonian King donuts at the big donut a treat when you are down they make the world go round hi guys (donut) 5:24 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. 5:30 Williamm258 stop it You are no longer away. 5:30 Dragonian King :( i can't believe you don't like that song napkins are always free 5:33 Williamm258 it should be You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Balance is the key Right foot; left foot, Now go even faster And as you're moving backwards Keep your eyes on me. Connie Keep my stance wide, (Good) Keep my body lowered, (Right) As I'm moving forward (Concentrate!) Pearl Don't you want him to live!? Connie Right foot; left foot Pearl Yes, but put your whole body into it! Everything you have, everything you are You've got to give– On the battlefield When everything is chaos, And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! And then you do it for her, That's how you know you can win, You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. Deep down you know You weren't built for fighting, But that doesn't mean You're not prepared to try. What they don't know Is your real advantage, When you live for someone You're prepared to die. Connie Deep down I know That I'm just a human (True) Connie But I know that I can draw my sword and fight (But you know that you can draw your sword and fight) With my short existence, (Good) I can make a difference, (Yes, excellent!) I can be there for him I can be his knight I can do it for him, Both You do it for her Pearl Okay, now do that again (Yes, ma'am.) You do it for her, and now you say: Connie I'll do it for him. You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:42 Dragonian King no it's Donuts! At the Big Donut. They make the world go 'round, A treat when you are down. Donuts! (Wow) At the Big Donut. (Bam) Dunk them in coffee or tea. (Yeah) Napkins are always free! Now if a customer chokes on a donut, (That ain't right) State law requires that you assist them. (Help them out now) Take both hands! Push below the diaphragm! Get them happy and breathing, as fast as you can. (That's the law) /time skip/ In the event of a fire, Don't panic, stay calm. There is a fire extinguisher, Against the back wall. /time skip/ There is a 6 percent sales tax on edible goods. 'Cause tax exemption is for non-prepared foods. /time skip/ ... in coffee or tea. Napkins are always free! echo free - free - free You are now away. 6:15 Williamm258 no I dont think so If I could begin to be, Half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, Wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you. You... voice Love, like you... I always thought, I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good, And I'm nothing like you. Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I'm so special If I could begin to do Something that does right by you I would do about anything I would even learn how to love When I see the way you look Shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love me like you You are no longer away. 6:17 Dragonian King i think i have something we can both agree on 1,2,3,4! Steven's a big fat meanie! A big fat meanie zucchini! Let's chop it up, chop-chop it up, And serve it with Linguine! Al denteee, al denteee, al denteee, al denteeeeeee!! Solo 6:18 Williamm258 no 6:20 Dragonian King what about the most creative song to exist Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste Steven! Ste-Ste-Ste! 6:21 Williamm258 Don't think you have won Jasper ja ja ja ja JASPER :) 6:22 Dragonian King that's not a real song but... Jasper and the Jaspers confirmed season 3 episode you heard it here first folks 6:23 Williamm258 What would they sound like 6:24 Dragonian King they would sound like 4 jaspers 6:25 Williamm258 Steven: It's time to get moving, time for us to have some fun. There's no time to hang around, our adventure's just begun. We'll be thinking 'bout our friends as we chase the setting sun. Both: But we're leaving them behind, we're on the run. (Steven: We're on the run) Amethyst: I don't care about what all the others say. (We're on the run) Well I guess there are some things that will just never go away. (We're on the run) I wish that I could say that there's no better place than home. Both: But home's a place that I have never known. That's why we're on the run... yes no You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:23 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will You are no longer away. 7:23 Dragonian King hi lily 7:23 Flower1470 Sup Peep I have a stalker on the tt wiki 7:23 Dragonian King do you like the big fat zucchini song oo ooo* 7:23 Flower1470 so lets hope he doesnt find me here the what song 7:24 Dragonian King you know steven's a big fat meanie 7:25 Flower1470 ._. 7:26 Dragonian King http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Fat_Zucchini 7:27 Flower1470 oh You are now away. 7:50 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7d9RHyiOUM&nohtml5=False clip bye guys You are no longer away. 7:51 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:54 Dragonian King why is writing a duel so hard You are now away. 8:01 Loving77 bc it just is You are no longer away. 8:02 Dragonian King good answer the problem is one of the duelists doesn't even have a deck You are now away. 8:14 Flower1470 rip You are no longer away. 8:16 Dragonian King help what's a cool number i could do involving the ocean but not sharks giant squids sound cool You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye guys 8:47 Loving77 mt bye Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016